


Midday Meeting

by CatarinaElibeth (BattlingBard)



Series: Xena Reboot - Season One [5]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/CatarinaElibeth
Summary: 13-year-old Xena id doing her best to prepare to defend her home, Amphipolis. 25-year-old Xena is protecting her plans of taking over Poteidaia. Quite the contradiction!Disclaimer: No trees were harmed in the making of this episode, but several sticks were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!

TEASER

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA OUTER MARKETPLACE - MIDDAY (DAY 1)

 

MANY PEOPLE ARE GATHERED AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE MAIN CENTER OF POTEIDAIA. THE AREA IS FULL OF WORRIED TALK AND SHOUTS FROM VILLAGERS. 

 

IN THE CENTER OF THE FOCUS OF THE PEOPLE, THERE ARE THREE PEOPLE, TWO ELDERLY WOMEN AND AN ELDERLY MAN. BEHIND THEM, THERE ARE TWO EXHAUSTED HORSES. SEVERAL MEMBERS OF THE CITY GUARD ARE ATTEMPTING TO CONTROL THE CROWD, AND GAIN THE ATTENTION OF THE ELDERLY TRAVELERS. 

 

ONE OF THE CITY SOLDIERS IS STANDING IN FRONT OF THE ELDERLY MAN.

 

CITY SOLDIER

You can’t mean to tell me they are

all gone. There were at least two

score soldiers there.

 

ELDERLY MAN

Aye, that there were. Damn near

middle of the night, they came.

 

THE WOMAN THAT WAS RIDING ON HIS HORSE STEPS UP CLOSER.

 

ELDERLY WOMAN #1

By the time we got out to see what

the shouts were about, there were

raiders everyone.

 

CITY SOLDIER

Raiders? You saying some band of

unruly raiders attacked the entire

force?

 

ELDERLY MAN

No, t’weren’t just raiders.

 

THE PEOPLE NEARBY SHIFT CLOSER, AND GROW QUIETER.

 

CITY SOLDIER

Denius!

 

ONE OF THE NEARBY CITY SOLDIERS STEPS FORWARD FROM THE CROWD.

 

DENIUS

Aye?

 

CITY SOLDIER

Go on, and get Captain Felts. (PAUSE)

He’ll probably want to talk to Archon

Blesby. And these people.

 

WITH A QUICK SALUTE, DENIUS TURNS, AND PUSHES HIS WAY BETWEEN THE CROWDS OF PEOPLE.

 

THE CITY SOLDIER TURNS BACK TO THE ELDERLY MAN.

 

ELDERLY WOMAN #2

We’re all that’s left. 

 

ELDERLY MAN

Aye, didn’t even think they’d let

us leave. T’was a man there hollering

at the lot o’ them to kill all that

moves. 

 

ELDERLY WOMAN #1

S’true. We was lucky enough the plow

horses were out by the way we took 

off. Rode all night, we did.

 

CITY SOLDIER

Did you see anything useful? Anything

t’would tell us who they are? The man,

the leader? Can you tell me anything

about him?

 

ELDERLY MAN

T’wasn’t the leader.

 

CITY SOLDIER

What?

 

ELDERLY MAN

No. Wasn’t him. We didn’t see. Only heard

her. 

 

CITY SOLDIER

Her? You saying they are led by a 

woman?

 

ELDERLY MAN

Aye.

 

ELDERLY WOMAN #2

Not just any woman, I’m afraid. Heard

of this one, I have. I used to live 

further north of here. Knew that 

name quite well, I did.

 

CITY SOLDIER

What name, woman?

 

ELDERLY WOMAN #2

Xena.

 

CUT TO:

 

MAIN TITLES

ACT ONE

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. AMPHIPOLIS - MIDDAY (12 YEARS AGO)

 

AMPHIPOLIS IS A VILLAGE NORTH OF POTEIDAIA. THE OUTER PART OF AMPHIPOLIS IS MADE OF FARMING FIELDS. WOMEN ARE SINGING A WORKING SONG IN GREEK, AS THEY TEND TO THE HARVEST.

 

PAST THE FIELDS, THE MAIN PART OF THE VILLAGE SITS. ALONG THE ROAD GOING THROUGH THE TOWN, BUILDINGS STAND. THE SOUNDS OF SWORDS CLASHING, WOOD HITTING WOOD, AND BATTLE CAN BE HEARD.

 

PAST THE LARGE BUILDING THAT MAKES UP THE INN, A GROUP OF VILLAGERS ARE TEAMED UP, PRACTICING WITH STAVES AND SWORDS. MANY OF THE PEOPLE ARE YOUNG, 12-18 YEARS OLD. THERE IS A MIX OF BOYS AND GIRLS, BUT THEY ARE MOSTLY BOYS.

 

A FEW OF THEM ARE WEARING HOMEMADE ARMOR, BUT MANY ARE IN THE CLOTHES OF VILLAGERS. ONLY A FEW ARE CARRYING ROUGHLY MADE SWORDS.

 

IN THE CENTER OF THE GROUP, TWO YOUNG BROTHERS (11-YEAR-OLD LYCEUS AND 16-YEAR-OLD TORIS) ARE DRILLING WITH SWORDS. AS THEIR SWORDS BEGIN MOVING FASTER, THE SURROUNDING VILLAGERS BEGIN TO STOP THEIR OWN PRACTICING TO WATCH THE TWO BROTHERS WITH SWORDS. TORIS TRIPS OVER A SMALL ROCK, AND LYCEUS USES THE OPENING TO KNOCK TORIS’ SWORD OUT OF HIS HANDS TO GO FLYING TO THE SIDE. 

 

WHEN THE SWORD LANDS ON THE GROUND, A FEW OF THE SURROUNDING VILLAGERS CHEER. 

 

A WHISTLE IS HEARD FROM BEHIND THE GROUP, AND EVERYONE TURNS TO LOOK.

 

A 13-YEAR-OLD XENA COMES WALKING UP, WEARING HOMEMADE ARMOR, AND A SHORT SWORD AT HER HIP.

 

XENA

Toris! What was that?

 

TORIS TURNS TOWARD HIS SISTER WITH HIS HANDS ON HIS HIPS.

 

TORIS

What does it look like, Xena?

I tripped!

 

LYCEUS SHEATHS HIS SWORD, AND WALKS OVER TO XENA.

 

XENA

If that was Cortese, and not Lyceus,

you would be dead!

 

LYCEUS

Go easy on him, Xe.

 

XENA

We can’t afford to go easy on anyone.

(LOOKING AT TORIS) Brothers or not.

XENA LOOKS OUT AT ALL OF THE VILLAGERS AROUND HER.

 

Listen! Cortese and his men are 

strong. They’re ruthless.

 

THE VILLAGERS SHIFT A LITTLE.

 

TORIS

Xena, we should be taking everyone

somewhere safer.

 

LYCEUS BEGINS TO STEP TOWARD TORIS, BUT XENA HOLDS UP A HAND TO STOP HIM.

 

XENA

If you’re too scared (PAUSE) big

brother, then you can go.

 

XENA MAKES A SHOW OF TURNING AWAY FROM TORIS TO LOOK AT EVERYONE ELSE AROUND HER.

 

This is our home! You agreed to 

stand with me, remember? 

 

LYCEUS

Xena’s right!

 

XENA

Who’s with me?

 

THE MEN HOLD UP THEIR WEAPONS AND SHOUT. TORIS LOOKS AROUND AT THE MEN. HE WALKS OVER TO HIS SWORD ON THE GROUND, AND PICKS IT UP. LOOKING DIRECTLY AT XENA, HE SHEATHS THE SWORD AT HIS HIP, AND WALKS OFF.

 

LYCEUS

What about Tor?

 

XENA

Let him be. 

 

LYCEUS

But Xena, he’s family.

 

XENA

I’m doing this to save the family.

 

LYCEUS

Do you really think we stand a chance

against Cortese?

 

XENA

This is my home, Ly. I’m going to

defend my home.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. AMPHIPOLIS INN - MIDDAY (12 YEARS AGO)

 

A WOMAN, CYRENE, STANDS WITH HER ARMS CROSSED. SHE IS THE MOTHER OF XENA, LYCEUS, AND TORIS. ACROSS FROM THE TABLE, TORIS IS STANDING, AND SPEAKING WHILE MAKING ANGRY MOVEMENTS WITH HIS HANDS. THREE ELDERS ARE SITTING AT THE TABLE.

 

TORIS

Mother! We should be escaping!

 

CYRENE

Toris, this is what the town has

agreed upon. (PAUSE) I’m tired

of everything being taken from us.

 

TORIS

This is madness! She can’t possibly

lead us in a defense! Not against

a warlord! She’s 13!

 

CYRENE

You know as well as I do, there’s

no changing your sister’s mind.

 

ONE OF THE ELDERS, WARREN (THE TOWN REVEE), STANDS UP.

 

WARREN

Young Toris, what other choice do

we have?

 

TORIS

We could run!

 

WARREN

We’ve got nowhere to go. Xena

fought off the last raiding party

with her little group. Why are you

in such doubt?

 

TORIS

This is madness!

 

THE SOUND OF THE DOOR SLAMMING OPEN COMES FROM BEHIND THEM. THEY TURN TO SEE XENA WALKING IN, FOLLOWED BY LYCEUS.

 

TORIS SHAKES HIS HEAD, AND STORMS OUT TOWARD THE KITCHEN.

 

XENA

Mother, was he in here whining

again? 

 

WARREN

Cyrene, we will meet later.

 

THE ELDERS STAND UP, AND LEAVE THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR.

 

CYRENE GIVES HER DAUGHTER A DIRECT LOOK.

 

CYRENE

And hello to you, too.

 

XENA

Mother, we need -

 

CYRENE

Ah-ah. Sit. Both of you.

 

XENA

Mother, I don’t have -

 

CYRENE

Yes, you do. Set a good example

for Lyceus. Sit.

 

LYCEUS LOOKS AT BOTH WOMEN, BEFORE SITTING DOWN.

 

CYRENE RAISES HER EYEBROWS AT XENA, CROSSING HER ARMS. SHE CONTINUES TO STARE AT XENA, UNTIL SHE SITS DOWN NEXT TO HER BROTHER WITH AN ANNOYED SIGH.

 

CYRENE DOES A QUICK NOD, AND TURNS TOWARD THE KITCHEN.

 

LYCEUS

What are we going to do about

Toris?

 

XENA

I told you, don’t worry.

 

CYRENE RETURNS WITH TWO PLATES OF FOOD. SHE SETS EACH DOWN IN FRONT OF HER CHILDREN, BEFORE SITTING ACROSS FROM THEM.

 

LYCEUS BEGINS EATING RIGHT AWAY.

 

CYRENE LOOKS XENA IN THE EYE, THEN AT THE PLATE IN FRONT OF HER, AND BACK UP TO XENA’S EYES. XENA BEGINS EATING.

 

CYRENE

Now, why are you fighting with

Toris this time?

 

END FLASHBACK

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA INN - MIDDAY (DAY 1)

 

XENA AND GABRIELLE ARE STANDING ON OPPOSITE SIDES OF THE TABLE AT THE BACK OF THE DINING ROOM IN THE INN. GABRIELLE IS ON THE SIDE OF THE TABLE CLOSEST TO THE FRONT DOOR. BOTH WOMEN ARE FACING THE FRONT OF THE INN, WHERE SHOUTS CAN BE HEARD OUTSIDE.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS BACK TO LOOK AT XENA.

 

GABRIELLE

Do you think -

 

XENA

Some other time.

 

XENA TURNS TO THE BACK HALLWAY, AND DISAPPEARS BEFORE GABRIELLE CAN RESPOND.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND BEGINS TO WALK AFTER XENA. 

 

ELEST COMES FROM THE KITCHEN, AND SEES HER.

 

ELEST

You there.

 

GABRIELLE STOPS AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE HALLWAY, AND LOOKS OVER AT ELEST.

 

Only guests allowed back there.

 

ELEST PUTS HER HANDS ON HER HIPS, AND STARES AT GABRIELLE.

 

GABRIELLE

My friend went back there. I’m just

going to um… 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS DOWN THE EMPTY HALLWAY.

 

ELEST STARES AT GABRIELLE. GABRIELLE LOOKS AROUND, AND THEN BACK AT ELEST.

 

I think -

 

ELEST

You should go.

 

GABRIELLE OPENS HER MOUTH TO PROTEST, BUT IS INTERRUPTED BY THE KITCHEN DOOR SLAMMING OPEN.

 

THE INNKEEPER WALKS OUT OF THE KITCHEN.

 

INNKEEPER

Elest, damn ye, woman. What is all

this shouting?

 

THE INNKEEPER LOOKS OVER AT GABRIELLE.

 

Who are ye? You staying here?

 

GABRIELLE

Oh...I...sorry, no. I’m uh -

 

INNKEEPER

No matter. Elest, close us down, while

I go find what all the fuss is on,

yeah? Be back in two candlemarks.

 

ELEST LOOKS AT GABRIELLE.

 

ELEST

Will do. 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS BACK AND FORTH AT THE INNKEEPER AND ELEST. WITH A DEEP BREATH, SHE TURNS TO LEAVE.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA MEETING HALL - MIDDAY (DAY 1)

 

THE MEETING HALL IS ONE BIG ROOM WITH LONG TABLES AND BENCHES PARALLEL WITH EACH OTHER. A SMALLER HEAD TABLE IS PERPENDICULAR TO THE LONG TABLES AT THE BACK OF THE ROOM. THE HEAD TABLE HAS FOUR CHAIRS BEHIND IT. THE THREE ELDERLY PEOPLE FROM THE OVERTAKEN VILLAGE ARE SITTING TOGETHER AT ONE OF THE TABLES. A FEW OF THE CITY SOLDIERS ARE STANDING AROUND THEM, WHILE VILLAGERS ARE GATHERED AROUND AT THE SURROUNDING TABLES.

 

PEOPLE ARE TALKING AROUND THEM. XENA’S NAME IS HEARD AMONGST THE TALKING. 

 

MORE PEOPLE ENTER THE MEETING HALL - INCLUDING THE INNKEEPER. 

 

THE BACK DOOR BEHIND THE HEAD TABLE OPENS, AND HEADS TURN THAT WAY.

 

VOICES DIE DOWN, AS ARCHON BLESBY, THE GUARD CAPTAIN, AND ANOTHER CITY SOLDIER WALK IN THE BACK DOOR.

 

ARCHON BLESBY WALKS STRAIGHT TO THE ONE OF THE CHAIRS AT THE HEAD TABLE. HE LOOKS QUICKLY OUT AT GATHERED VILLAGERS BEFORE SITTING DOWN. THE GUARD CAPTAIN WALKS UP TO THE CHAIR NEXT TO THE ARCHON, AND SITS DOWN AS WELL. THE CITY SOLDIER TAKES UP A POSITION BEHIND THE TABLE.

 

THE VILLAGERS TAKE SEATS ON THE LONG BENCHES AROUND THE LONG TABLES. ALL TALKING DIES DOWN.

 

ARCHON BLESBY

So, I hear there’s been some trouble

outside of our borders.

 

A FEW WHISPERS ARE HEARD.

 

Where are the refugees?

 

THE ELDERLY MAN STANDS UP.

 

ELDERLY MAN

Aye, Archon Blesby. We be all that’s

left. 

 

ARCHON BLESBY

Interesting. 

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Not a single soldier?

 

ELDERLY MAN

Not a one. 

 

ARCHON BLESBY

(HALF INTERESTED) What a waste. 

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

What information can you give us

about the raiders?

 

ARCHON BLESBY

Captain, surely there is no 

information of use. Poteidaia is

fine, I’m sure.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Perhaps, but surely they must have

seen something.

 

ELDERLY MAN

S’true we left with haste, but we

do believe we know it’s not just

raiders. 

 

THE ELDERLY MAN LOOKS TO THE SECOND ELDERLY WOMAN.

 

SHE LOOKS BACK UP AT HIM, BUT REMAINS SITTING.

 

ELDERLY WOMAN #2

Aye, my lord. I moved down here

from the north. Left with a group

running from the warlord up there.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Are you saying this is an army?

 

ELDERLY WOMAN #2

Led by Xena of Corinth.

 

ARCHON BLESBY

The Warrior Princess?

 

ELDERLY WOMAN #2

Aye.

 

WHISPERS GO UP AROUND THE ROOM.

 

UNSEEN, THE FRONT DOOR OPENS, AND XENA, WEARING A RED DRESS, SLIPS INTO THE BUILDING. SHE LEANS AGAINST THE WALL.

 

VILLAGER #1

We have to do something!

 

VILLAGER #2

Isn’t she the pirate?

 

VILLAGER #3

Aye! Poseidon’s Bane!

 

VILLAGER #4

She killed Hercules!

 

VILLAGER #5

If she comes here, we have no chance!

 

VILLAGER #6

We should run!

 

XENA CROSSES HER ARMS, AS SHE CONTINUES TO LEAN AGAINST THE WALL.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

 

INT. AMPHIPOLIS INN - MIDDAY (12 YEARS AGO)

 

THE ELDERS AND WARREN ARE SITTING AT A TABLE NEAR THE BAR. VILLAGERS ARE SITTING OR STANDING AROUND THE INN DINING ROOM. MANY PEOPLE ARE SPLIT INTO GROUPS ARGUING ABOUT THE INCOMING CORTESE ARMY. 

 

MANY OF THE PEOPLE ARE IN FAVOR OF FIGHTING CORTESE, BUT ARE ANXIOUS ABOUT WHEN HE’S COMING.

 

TORIS AND CYRENE ARE ARGUING BEHIND THE NEARBY BAR.

 

XENA IS LEANING AGAINST THE BACK WALL WATCHING EVERYONE. LYCEUS IS SITTING AT THE TABLE CLOSEST TO HER, HEAD DARTING AROUND TO LOOK AT THE DIFFERENT GROUPS.

 

TWO VILLAGERS ARE STANDING IN FRONT OF THE ELDERS AND WARREN IN A HEATED DISCUSSION.

 

VILLAGER #1

Are we sure this is the right choice?

 

VILLAGER #2

We are putting our home into the 

hands of a child! 

 

ELDER #1

Do you have a better idea?

 

VILLAGER #1

My sons are apparently ready to just

follow her anywhere.

 

WARREN

So is my son. (PAUSE) Listen, I have

never seen this many of us banded 

together for a common good. 

 

VILLAGER #2

But Warren -

 

WARREN

You seem to be forgetting Amphipolis

has voted already. The town was in

favor of this. 

 

VILLAGER #1

We just want to be sure.

 

XENA’S EYES NARROW, AS SHE WATCHES THE CONVERSATION WITH THE ELDERS. 

 

CUT TO:

  
  


ACT TWO

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. AMPHIPOLIS - CONTINUOUS

 

LYCEUS

Xena, should I go check on the 

outposts? 

 

XENA

No. This meeting is over.

 

LYCEUS LOOKS AT XENA WITH A QUESTIONING EXPRESSION.

 

FOR AN ANSWER, XENA PUSHES HERSELF OFF THE WALL, AND WALKS PAST LYCEUS TO THE TABLE WITH THE ELDERS.

 

SINCE SHE IS WALKING UP FROM BEHIND THE ELDERS, THEY DO NOT SEE HER. THE TWO VILLAGERS SEE HER COMING, AND STAND UP STRAIGHTER AS THEY STOP TALKING. THE ELDERS LOOK OVER THEIR SHOULDERS, AS XENA COMES TO STAND JUST BEHIND THEM.

 

WARREN

Ah, young Xena.

 

XENA

I need to go check on the guards

up north. It’s been clear for a 

few days.

 

WARREN STANDS UP.

 

WARREN

You think we’ll be seeing them

soon then?

 

XENA

Something like that.

 

XENA LOOKS OVER AT THE TWO VILLAGERS STANDING ACROSS THE TABLE. THEY REMAIN QUIET.

 

WITHOUT A WORD, XENA TURNS ON HER HEEL, AND LEAVES THROUGH THE KITCHEN IN THE BACK.

 

LYCEUS, WHO IS STILL SITTING, WATCHES HER LEAVE. WHEN THE DOOR CLOSES BEHIND HER, HIS EYES MEET TORIS’. THE TWO BROTHERS WATCH EACH OTHER. LYCEUS STANDS UP TO BEGIN TO WALK OVER TO TORIS AT THE BAR, BUT TORIS WALKS TO THE FRONT DOOR, AND LEAVES.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. NORTH OUTPOST OF AMPHIPOLIS - AFTERNOON (12 YEARS AGO)

 

TWO YOUNG MEN ARE SITTING UNDER A TREE WITH STAVES ON THE GROUND NEXT TO THEM.

 

OUTPOST GUARD #1

What do ya think’s gonna happen after

this? 

 

OUTPOST GUARD #2

After what?

 

OUTPOST GUARD #1

After we defeat Cortese.

 

OUTPOST GUARD #2

Ah, yeah. Been some talk around

the band that we should spread

out. 

 

OUTPOST GUARD #1

S’truth?

 

OUTPOST GUARD #2

Yeah.

 

OUTPOST GUARD #1

I’d follow Xena anywhere.

 

OUTPOST GUARD #2

Too right.

 

OUTPOST GUARD #1

Gotta get through this first.

 

OUTPOST GUARD #2

Shouldn’t be too hard. You see Xena

wrangle that mustang the other day?

 

OUTPOST GUARD #1

Didn’t, but I heard about it, and 

saw her riding the damn thing

just yesterday.

 

OUTPOST GUARD #2

Ah, I missed that.

 

THE SOUND OF APPROACHING HOOFBEATS CAUSE THEIR HEADS TO TURN BEHIND THEM.

 

ACROSS THE FIELD, XENA IS APPROACHING ON A BLACK STALLION.

 

OUTPOST GUARD #2

You don’t think she sensed us 

talkin’ about her, do ya?

 

OUTPOST GUARD #1

With her, I’d believe it.

 

XENA PULLS THE STALLION UP NEAR THE OUTPOST. SHE HOPS OFF THE HORSE, AND PATS IT ON THE SIDE BEFORE TURNING TO THE MEN.

 

XENA

Hello boys.

 

THEY WAVE AT XENA, AS SHE MOVES OVER TO SIT NEAR THEM.

 

Anything exciting out here?

 

OUTPOST GUARD #1

Quiet all day, Xena.

 

OUTPOST GUARD #2

Aye, lads before us said the same.

 

XENA PULLS UP A STALK OF GRASS, AND PLACES IT BETWEEN HER TEETH.

 

XENA

That’s good.

 

OUTPOST GUARD #2

Where’s Ly? 

 

XENA

Decided to come out myself. Give

the big guy here some space to

run. 

 

THE TWO BOYS LOOK AT THE BLACK STALLION EATING GRASS BEHIND XENA. SHE TURNS BACK FROM WATCHING THE HORSE TO LOOK OUT AT THE FIELDS AHEAD OF THEM.

 

OUTPOST GUARD #1

How’s things with Toris? Still 

being stubborn, yeah?

 

XENA

Probably cursing me out to my 

mother right about now. (PAUSE)

Good thing we have Ly.

 

XENA STANDS UP, AND BRUSHES OFF THE LEATHER ON HER BODY.

 

Keep your eyes open, alright?

 

OUTPOST GUARD #2

You got it, Xena.

 

XENA SMOOTHLY BOARDS THE HORSE.

 

XENA

Ly will be out here later, I’m

sure. 

 

OUTPOST GUARD #1

We’ll keep it sharp.

 

XENA WAVES, AND TURNS HER HORSE AROUND. THEY WATCH HER RACE THE STALLION ACROSS THE FIELDS. 

 

OUTPOST GUARD #2

Gotta agree with ya. I’d follow

her across the Styx, I would.

 

XENA DISAPPEARS FROM VIEW.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. AMPHIPOLIS - AFTERNOON (12 YEARS AGO)

 

THE YOUNG VILLAGERS ARE OUT PRACTICING WITH STAVES AGAIN. MOST OF THEM ARE RELATIVELY SKILLED WITH THE STAFF. THEY ARE PAIRED OFF, AND PERFORMING ADEQUATE ROUTINES.

 

LYCEUS IS WATCHING A FEW OF THE PAIRS WITH A STAFF IN HIS OWN HANDS. HE HAS A SHORT SWORD IN THE SHEATH ON HIS HIP.

 

A YOUNG MAN WALKS UP TO LYCEUS.

 

YOUNG MAN

How we lookin’, Ly?

 

LYCEUS

I think it’s good. (PAUSE) But

I don’t have Xena’s eye, truth

be told.

 

YOUNG MAN

Aye, one of a kind, that one.

 

LYCEUS NODS.

 

Sure am feelin’ better with the

staff though. Never be in her

league, I’m sure. 

 

LYCEUS

(LAUGHING) Will any of us?

 

YOUNG MAN

Point there. You know, Ly, we’d

all do whatever she told us. All

of us. 

 

LYCEUS

Gotta get past Cortese first.

 

YOUNG MAN

Ah, can’t say we’re worried about

that. 

 

LYCEUS LOOKS ACROSS THE PRACTICING FIGHTERS TO SEE TORIS WALKING TOWARD THE GROUP.

 

LYCEUS

Wish that were the case for all.

 

THE YOUNG MAN FOLLOWS LYCEUS’ LINE OF SIGHT. 

 

YOUNG MAN

He’ll come around.

 

LYCEUS MAKES A NONCOMMITTAL NOISE, AS TORIS NEARS A GROUP OF OLDER BOYS TALKING NEAR A TREE.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. AMPHIPOLIS - CONTINUOUS

 

TORIS WAVES AS THE GROUP OF FOUR NEAR THE TREE SEES HIM COMING. 

 

TORIS

News?

 

MAN #1

Waiting for Xena to come back.

 

TORIS

Hunting again?

 

MAN #2

Checking the outpost.

 

MAN #3

Left Lyceus here in her stead.

 

TORIS LOOKS OUT TOWARD LYCEUS.

 

TORIS

Listen (PAUSE) we need to get 

time alone.

 

MAN #1

What?

 

TORIS

Tonight. After the midnight watch

switch. 

 

MAN #2

At the usual spot?

 

TORIS NODS SLOWLY.

 

MAN #1

Want us to grab Leptus?

 

TORIS

(RUSHED) No.

 

MAN #3

No?

 

TORIS

Not this time.

 

MAN #1

If you say.

 

MAN #4

Can’t trust em.

 

THE GROUP TURNS TOWARD THE FOURTH MAN. AFTER A MOMENT, THEY LOOK BACK AT TORIS.

 

TORIS

S’truth.

 

MAN #4

Saw him talking up Xena and Toris.

Getting real cozy like.

 

TORIS

Look alive.

 

THE GROUP FOLLOWS WHERE TORIS IS LOOK TO SEE XENA RIDING TOWARD LYCEUS ON THE STALLION.

 

THEY WATCH XENA DISMOUNT THE HORSE. SHE TALKS TO LYCEUS, WHILE THE VILLAGERS AROUND HER BEGIN TO NOTICE HER PRESENCE, AND PAUSE IN THEIR SPARRING.

 

MAN #3

We goin’ over there?

 

TORIS

I’m not in any rush.

 

XENA SHOUTS A COMMAND, AND THE GATHERED VILLAGERS GO NEAR HER TO LISTEN TO WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY.

 

MAN #1

Gonna die. The lot of them.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. AMPHIPOLIS - CONTINUOUS

 

XENA LOOKS OUT AT THE GATHERING GROUP OF YOUNG VILLAGERS, EACH WITH A STAFF IN THEIR HANDS. THE STAVES VARY IN SIZES, SOME SLIGHTLY BENT.

 

LYCEUS IS STANDING BESIDE HER.

 

LYCEUS

He’s been standing over there

since he came out here.

 

XENA

Lyceus, I don’t care.

 

LYCEUS

Xena.

 

XENA

Lyceus.

 

XENA LOOKS AT LYCEUS. HE LOOKS AT THE GROUND.

 

XENA TAKES A STEP FORWARD TO ADDRESS THE GATHERED CROWD.

 

Listen up, people!

 

SILENCE GOES THROUGH THE GROUP.

 

Right. So there’s no sign of

Cortese (PAUSE) yet. There will

 

A MURMUR GOES THROUGH THE GROUP.

 

Something tells me we won’t have

much longer to wait. (PAUSE) 

But we can handle them.

 

THE GROUP CHEERS.

 

XENA LOOKS PAST THE GROUP TO SEE HER BROTHER AND HIS FOUR FRIENDS WALKING TO STAND BEHIND THE BACK OF THE GROUP. 

 

XENA LETS THE CHEERING GO ON FOR A FEW MOMENTS. SHE HOLDS UP HER HAND, AND THEY QUIET DOWN.

 

Okay, break is over. Practice

group melees. (PAUSE) Let’s do

this, people!

 

THE GROUP DISPERSES INTO TWO GROUPS, PREPPING THEIR FORMATIONS.

 

TORIS AND HIS FRIENDS REMAIN WHERE THEY ARE. XENA TURNS TO SPEAK TO LYCEUS, AND KEEPS TORIS IN HER PERIPHERAL VISION.

 

LYCEUS

Gonna join them?

 

XENA SEES TORIS AND HIS FRIENDS WALK OFF TO JOIN THE SPARRING.

 

XENA

Not this time. I’m going to go

over there. Do some warm ups.

 

LYCEUS

I’ll come with you.

 

XENA SMILES AT HER BROTHER.

 

XENA

Sure, little bro. Let’s go.

 

THEY WALK TOWARD THE TREES BEHIND THE GROUP OF VILLAGERS.

 

Been practicing?

 

LYCEUS

(LAUGHING) You mean your kind

or everyone else’s kind?

 

XENA CHUCKLES AND SHAKES HER HEAD.

 

XENA

What can I say?

 

XENA LEAVES HER SWORD SHEATHED ON HER BACK, AND BENDS DOWN TO PICK UP TWO LARGE STICKS FROM THE GROUND. SHE TOSSES ONE TO LYCEUS, WHO SNATCHES IT FROM THE AIR. 

 

WHILE LYCEUS PICKS OFF A FEW SPLINTERS FROM THE STICK, XENA TAKES A FIRM GRIP IN HER RIGHT HAND, AND TURNS HER RIGHT SIDE TOWARD THE TREE. WITH A POWERFUL SWING, SHE HITS THE STICK AGAINST THE TREE WITH A POWERFUL BACKSWING. THE STICK HITS WITH A DISTINCT CRACK. LYCEUS JERKS HIS HEAD UP, AND LOOKS AT HER WITH SLIGHTLY ROUND EYES.

 

LYCEUS

Wow, Xe. How do you do that?

 

XENA TAKES ANOTHER SWING, BEFORE ANSWERING LYCEUS. 

 

XENA

Practice.

 

LYCEUS TURNS TOWARD HIS OWN TREE, AND BEGINS TO HIT IT WITH FORWARD SWINGS. HIS STICK BARELY MAKES ANY SOUND WHEN HITTING THE TREE.

 

XENA LOOKS BACK OVER TOWARD THE PRACTICE FIELD. 

 

TORIS IS TALKING TO A FEW OTHER PEOPLE BESIDES HIS ORIGINAL GROUP.

 

XENA WATCHES AS THE PEOPLE HE’S TALKING TO SEEM TO DISMISS HIM WITH A COMMENT THAT CAUSES A DISTASTEFUL LOOK ON TORIS’ FACE. TORIS SHAKES HIS HEAD, AND SAUNTERS OFF THE FIELD.

 

XENA NARROWS HER EYES. WITH A SMOOTH MOTION, HER ENTIRE BODY TURNS BACK TO THE TREE WITH A POWERFUL BACKSWING OF THE STICK. THE STICK BREAKS LOUDLY AGAINST THE TREE, AS THE MOTION PUSHES HER THROUGH INTO A BACK SWING.

 

XENA LOOKS UP TO SEE LYCEUS LOOKING AT HER WITH A SLIGHTLY SLACKED JAW. 

 

XENA SMIRKS AT LYCEUS, AND THROWS DOWN THE REST OF THE STICK IN HER HAND.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

FADE OUT

  
  


ACT THREE

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA MEETING HALL - MIDDAY (DAY 1)

 

THE MEETING HALL IS FULL OF PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT THE PROBLEM AT HAND. THE ARCHON AND GUARD CAPTAIN ARE SITTING AT THE TABLE AT THE FRONT TALKING TO EACH OTHER. THE CAPTAIN IS DOING MORE OF THE TALKING - OR SHOUTING.

 

VILLAGER #1

We should send the army after her!

 

SHOUTS OF AGREEMENTS GO UP.

 

THE CAPTAIN LOOKS OUT OVER THE GROUP. 

 

THE THREE ELDERLY VISITORS ARE SITTING HUDDLED TOGETHER IN WORRY.

 

THE CAPTAIN STANDS UP, AND HOLDS UP BOTH HANDS.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Everyone! (PAUSE) Everyone!

 

A FEW OF THE SOLDIERS BANG WEAPONS OR FISTS AGAINST FALLS TO GET THE ATTENTION OF THE GATHERED PEOPLE.

 

SLOWLY, THE ATTENTION TRAVELS BACK TO THE FRONT OF THE MEETING HALL.

 

(TO SOLDIERS) Thank you.

 

HE LOOKS OVER THE GROUP.

 

(TO THE ELDERLY GROUP) Were you

able to see what she looked like?

Or any of her troops?

 

ELDERLY WOMAN #1

No, m’lord. We was on the edge of

town. Only reason we was able to

get away, I’m sure.

 

ELDERLY MAN

It was so dark, yeah.

 

ELDERLY WOMAN #2

Saw a bit of one man as wanted

us all dead. Then we heard a woman’s

voice yelling. 

 

ELDERLY MAN

Aye, didn’t look that gift horse

in the mouth, no did we?

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Them coming in the night, is very

troublesome. Smart. Like they

knew what we had there.

 

A SILENCE GOES AROUND THE ROOM.

 

ARCHON BLESBY

Captain, what preemptive measure

can we take?

 

THE VILLAGERS SHIFT A LITTLE CLOSER. THOSE THAT WERE STANDING SIT DOWN.

 

ON THE WALL NEAR THE DOOR, XENA FOCUSES HER ATTENTION ON THE CAPTAIN.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

My friends, we cannot make too

many choices before knowing more

information. 

 

VILLAGERS NOD SLOWLY IN AGREEMENT.

 

I will send five of my scouts.

They will pack as if going on a

hunting party.

 

THE GUARD CAPTAIN LOOKS OVER AT THE ARCHON, AND SEES NO DISAGREEMENT.

 

They will head out to the 

village. If they cleared out the

entire place, odds are, they 

decided to just take over. 

 

ELDERLY MAN

Aye, probably not figuring on 

any of us making it this far in

the night.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Right. Would have been safer for

you to head down the river. But

you did make it here, and now we

have some warning on the wind.

 

A FEW WHISPERS GO THROUGH THE VILLAGERS.

 

Since they just took over last

night, they’ll probably be bold

enough to move in and bed down

today. Won’t be expecting anything

this soon to be on the rebellion.

 

ARCHON BLESBY

When do you want to send them out

then, Captain?

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Within a candlemark, sir. 

 

ARCHON BLESBY

Very well. 

 

THE ARCHON STANDS UP TO ADDRESS THE VILLAGERS.

 

As for the rest of us, let’s go

on with our day. Poteidaia is 

safe with our great captain, here.

 

THE ARCHON CLAPS THE CAPTAIN ON THE SHOULDER.

 

That’s all, everyone. I do 

believe I saw some pastries

being sold down the way. Good

day, everyone.

 

THE ARCHON STEPS BACK FROM THE TABLE, AND WALKS OUT THE BACKDOOR.

 

VILLAGERS EITHER STAY TO TALK IN GROUPS, OR BEGIN TO LEAVE OUT THE FRONT DOOR. XENA STAYS BACK, WATCHING THE GUARD CAPTAIN.

 

THE GUARD CAPTAIN GESTURES TO ONE OF HIS SOLDIERS NEARBY. THE SOLDIER COMES NEAR HIM, AND HE SPEAKS TO HIM QUICKLY.

 

THE SOLDIER SALUTES, AND SNEAKS OUT THE BACKDOOR.

 

XENA SCANS THE ROOM, AND LEAVES OUT THE FRONT DOOR.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MEETING HALL - CONTINUOUS

 

XENA STEPS OUT OF THE DOOR, AND BEGINS WALKING TOWARD THE BACK.

 

SHE WALKS BEHIND A GROUP OF CHATTING WOMEN, UNTIL SHE SEES THE SOLDIER THAT STEPPED OUT OF THE BACK OF THE MEETING HALL.

 

HE WALKS TOWARD A GROUP OF SOLDIERS ON GUARD.

 

XENA STOPS AT A STALL, AND PRETENDS TO LOOK AT GOODS, WHILE THE SOLDIERS STAY IN HER PERIPHERAL VISION.

 

STALL VENDOR

G’day, Lady. Can I help ya with

anything? 

 

XENA

Just looking. Thanks.

 

THE STALL VENDOR QUICKLY TURNS TO A VILLAGER WALKING UP.

 

XENA WATCHES THE SOLDIER WALK OFF WITH ONE OF THE OTHER SOLDIERS.

 

SHE FOLLOWS THEM.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

 

INT. AMPHIPOLIS XENA’S MOTHER’S INN - EVENING (12 YEARS AGO)

 

XENA IS SITTING AT A TABLE WITH LYCEUS, A YOUNG WOMAN, AND TWO YOUNG MEN. THEY ARE ALL DRINKING. ON THE TABLE, THERE ARE SOME PAPERS AND MAPS.

 

THE WOMAN, WHO IS SITTING NEXT TO XENA, LEANS OVER, AS XENA WHISPERS SOMETHING IN HER EAR, CAUSING THE WOMAN TO LAUGH.

 

LYCEUS, WHO IS SITTING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF XENA, LOOKS OVER AT THE TWO WOMEN WITH A SMILE. THE TWO MEN ACROSS FROM HIM ARE LAUGHING AND DRINKING.

 

LYCEUS

So what do you think, boys? 

Up for some sparring against

us later?

 

YOUNG MAN #1

No. No, no, no, no, no. Not a 

chance. Not goin’ against her

if her hands were tied.

 

THE OTHER YOUNG MAN AND LYCEUS LAUGH.

 

XENA AND THE YOUNG WOMAN LOOK OVER WITH QUESTIONING EXPRESSIONS.

 

LYCEUS

Just seeing if they wanted to spar

with us later.

 

XENA LOOKS AT THE TWO YOUNG MEN, AND LAUGHS A LITTLE.

 

YOUNG WOMAN

I would spar with Xena.

 

EVERYONE LOOKS AT THE YOUNG WOMAN WITH SLIGHTLY ROUND EYES.

 

XENA HAS A SMIRK ON HER FACE.

 

LYCEUS

(LAUGHING) You’d have a better

chance than we would. Considering.

 

XENA ELBOWS HER BROTHER IN THE SIDE.

 

Hey, hey, hey. Watch it. Not 

everyone has bones made of iron.

 

XENA GOES BACK TO TALKING TO THE WOMAN NEXT TO HER.

 

YOUNG MAN #2

(UNDER HIS BREATH) If I thought

I had a chance with that match,

I’d be as confident as her too.

 

YOUNG MAN #1

S’truth.

 

LYCEUS

Careful, she can probably hear

you. 

 

XENA TURNS BACK TO THE GROUP.

 

XENA

Okay, let’s talk about what we

came here for.

 

THE MEN SET DOWN THEIR MUGS. 

 

Look here, (POINTING AT A MAP)

this pass is where they came

through last time.

 

YOUNG WOMAN

And where they ran off when

you came at them.

 

XENA LOOKS AT THE YOUNG WOMAN WITH A HUGE SMILE ON HER FACE. SHE NUDGES THE WOMAN WITH HER SHOULDER, AND LEAVES HER ARM RESTING ON THE ARM OF THE WOMAN’S CHAIR.

 

XENA

They only sent ten that time.

Thought it’d be easy going.

 

XENA LOOKS AT EACH MAN IN TURN.

 

I don’t think they’ll think that

this time.

 

YOUNG MAN #2

Especially since they was yelling

about Cortese hisself coming if 

we didn’t deliver.

 

LYCEUS

What’s the plan, Xena?

 

XENA

With the pattern of how long it

takes between their rounds here,

we should be seeing them in less 

than a sevenday. We’re not going

to full around with the council or

the elders anymore. They voted for

us to come up with a defense. Now

it’s time to really set up.

 

THE MEN NOD IN AGREEMENT.

 

From now on, we’ll have five guards

staying up in the village. When the

outposts set the watch fire, I want

everyone awake and ready before one

log burns down.

 

LYCEUS

You really think it will be that

fast? 

 

XENA

I do. I’m sure we made him mad.

We have to hit fast, and off as

much of them as we can. The point 

is to make sure they don’t come

back near here.

 

YOUNG MAN #2

Too right.

 

YOUNG WOMAN

Good, I’d love to get some quiet

time, yeah?

 

XENA

(FLIRTING) Quiet?

 

THE MEN AROUND HER LAUGH.

 

THE YOUNG WOMAN PLAY SLAPS AT XENA’S ARM.

 

YOUNG WOMAN

You know what I mean.

 

XENA LOOKS AT HER WITH A RAISED EYEBROW.

 

LYCEUS

Alright, so you want us to get

the new guard rounds started?

 

XENA

Sure.

 

YOUNG MAN #1

Xena, what do we do after?

 

XENA

After what?

 

YOUNG MAN #2

After we’re done with Cortese.

 

THE OTHER YOUNG MAN NODS TOO.

 

XENA

Let’s do this first. We’re just

protecting Ampipolis.

 

XENA STANDS UP, AND PUSHES HER CHAIR IN. THE YOUNG WOMAN STANDS ALSO.

 

XENA REACHES FOR THE MAPS.

 

LYCEUS

I’ll get this for ya, Xena.

 

YOUNG MAN #2

Yeah, go on. Have a good night.

 

XENA

Thanks, Lyceus. Goodnight, boys.

 

THE MEN WATCH THE TWO WOMEN WALK OFF.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA ROAD LEADING OUT OF THE CITY - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

FOUR MEN ARE SETTLED ON HORSES, LOOKING AROUND. THE SOUND OF HOOFBEATS CAUSE THEM TO LOOK UP TOWARD THE CITY.

 

THE SOLDIER (#1) XENA WAS FOLLOWING COMES UP TO JOIN THEM.

 

SOLDIER #1

Ready?

 

THE MEN NOD.

 

Let’s go.

 

HE LEADS THE SOLDIERS DOWN THE ROAD.

 

AFTER THEY ARE NO LONGER IN SIGHT, XENA PEEKS OUT OF THE TREELINE ON BOARD ARGO. UNDER HER CLOAK, HER ARMOR GLISTENS.

 

SHE FOLLOWS, REMAINING IN THE TREELINE.

 

FADE OUT:

ACT FOUR

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. OUTSIDE POTEIDAIA ROAD - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

THE FIVE SOLDIERS ARE GALLOPING DOWN THE ROAD WITH FOREST ON EITHER SIDE. THEY COME TO A TURN IN THE ROAD, AND SLOW TO A STOP.

 

THE LEAD SOLDIER PULLS OUT A MAP FROM HIS SADDLEBAG

 

SOLDIER #1

S’what I thought. 

 

HE PUTS THE MAP AWAY, WHILE THE SOLDIERS WAIT IN PATIENT SILENCE.

 

We have to go through the trees

here, to meet up with the stream

that will cut through to the village.

We’ll cut off time, and hopefully 

stay out of sight.

 

SOLDIER #2

Good thinking.

 

SOLDIER #3

How much time you figure?

 

SOLDIER #1

Should be there before sundown,

I’m thinking. Maybe before if we

can pick up some speed.

 

SOLDIER #2

Should break the horses.

 

SOLDIER #1

Aye, just for a bit. We haven’t

much time. Cap’n wants us there

and back before they have time

to come at us.

 

THE SOLDIERS DISMOUNT, AND PULL OUT WATERSKINS AND ROAD SNACKS.

 

SOLDIER #4

I’ve heard of this Xena before.

 

SOLDIER #5

Me too. Her army destroyed my 

hometown.

 

SOLDIER #3

Glad we’re staying out of sight.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GABRIELLE AND LILA’S ROOM - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

THE ROOM IS LIT BY SUNLIGHT COMING IN THE WINDOW.

 

FOOTSTEPS SOUND BEFORE THE DOOR OPENS INWARDS, AND GABRIELLE WALKS INSIDE THE DOOR, CLOSING IT BEHIND HER.

 

WITH A DEEP SIGH, SHE WALKS OVER TO HER BED, AND FLOPS DOWN ONTO HER BACK. 

 

GABRIELLE

But really, what were you thinking

was going to happen?

 

SILENCE IS HER ONLY ANSWER.

 

Some bard I am. Couldn’t even convince

a barkeep to let me talk to someone.

GABRIELLE TURNS HER HEAD TO LOOK OUT OF THE WINDOW.

 

Someone. Cyrene. Maybe I was 

expecting something more poetic.

Or hero-like. Something.

 

WITH ANOTHER DEEP SIGH, SHE GETS OUT OF BED. SHE PULLS HER SCROLL CASE FROM BELOW HER MATTRESS. 

 

SHE TOSSES THE CASE ONTO HER BED, AND LOOKS AROUND THE ROOM. 

 

Well, this isn’t very magical.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. BEND IN ROAD OUTSIDE POTEIDAIA - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

THE SOLDIERS ARE STOWING WATERSKINS BACK INTO SADDLEBAGS.

 

SOLDIER #4

Should be able to move through

the trees fine.

 

SOLDIER #2

Aye, in and out.

 

SOLDIER #3

Let’s mount up and shut up then.

 

THE SOLDIERS ALL CLIMB ABOARD THEIR HORSES.

 

SOLDIER #1

I’ll take point. One after one

until we get through the other 

side. 

 

THE OTHER SOLDIERS SAY WORDS OF AGREEMENT, AND FOLLOW HIM SINGLE FILE INTO THE TREES. THEY AREN’T THICK, SO THEY CAN MOVE THE HORSES THROUGH EASILY.

 

WHEN THEY ARE NO LONGER IN SIGHT, XENA COMES OUT OF THE TREES, AND BEGINS TO FOLLOW THEM.

 

SHE TAKES OF HER CLOAK, LETTING IT DRAPE OVER ARGO’S SADDLE. IN A SMOOTH MOTION, SHE STANDS ON HER SADDLE, BEFORE GRABBING AN OVERHANGING BRANCH, AND CLIMBING UP INTO THE TREE.

 

ARGO WAITS AMIABLY.

 

THE SOLDIERS CONTINUE TO WALK.

 

XENA IS OUT OF SIGHT.

 

IN COMPLETE SILENCE, XENA DROPS IN THE BACK OF THE SADDLE OF THE LAST SOLDIER, AND SLAMS THE HEELS OF HER PALMS AGAINST THE SIDES OF HER HEAD. 

 

HE SLUMPS IN THE SADDLE, AND SHE PUSHES HIM OFF ONTO THE GROUND.

 

SHE CONTINUES TO FOLLOW ON THE STOLEN HORSE.

 

SOLDIER #1

Stay close, boys. Shout if you

see anything.

 

SHE JUMPS BACK INTO THE TREE ABOVE HER.

 

THE HORSE CONTINUES TO WALK BEHIND THE SOLDIERS. FROM THE TREES ABOVE, A WHIP SNAKES OUT, AND QUICKLY GRABS THE FOURTH SOLDIER AROUND THE NECK. WITH JUST THE SLIGHTEST GRUNT, THE MAN IS THROWN OFF THE HORSE INTO A LARGE TREE. HE SLIDES DOWN THE TREE UNCONSCIOUS.

 

I don’t know if they’re smart 

enough to send out guard points.

 

ABOVE THE THIRD MAN, XENA HANGS UPSIDE DOWN FROM A TREE, AND QUICKLY GRABS THE MAN. SHE THROWS HIM AGAINST ANOTHER TREE. HE SLUMPS DOWN UNCONSCIOUS. 

 

If they are, we won’t want to

give them any warning of us.

Get your crossbows ready just

in case.

 

THE SOUND OF A BRANCH CREAKING SOUNDS BEFORE A LARGE BRANCH SLAPS THE SECOND SOLDIER OFF HIS HORSE. HE LANDS ON HIS BACK UNCONSCIOUS.

 

Did any of you hear something?

 

THE FIRST SOLDIER TURNS ON HIS HORSE. ALL HE SEES BEHIND HIM ARE FOUR UNMOUNTED HORSES.

 

What the -

 

A SOUND OF A THROAT CLEARING COMES FROM AHEAD OF HIM. HE TURNS TO SEE XENA, ARMORED STANDING IN FRONT OF HIM WITH HER ARMS CROSSED, AND A SMUG LOOK ON HER FACE.

 

You there! Halt!

 

XENA LOOKS AROUND HER WITH ARMS SPREAD OUT.

 

XENA

Didn’t realize I was moving.

 

SOLDIER #1

I’ll have to take you in for

Questioning!

 

HE DRAWS HIS SWORD.

 

XENA

Guess you are as dumb as you 

look. 

 

XENA UNHOOKS HER CHAKRAM, AND THROWS IT WITH A BACKHAND MOTION. IT BOUNCES OFF A TREE, AND FLIES INTO THE SWORD IN THE MAN’S HAND. IT FALLS FROM THE GROUND, AND HE MAKES A STARTLES SOUNDS.

 

Sorry, buddy. Can’t let you 

go anywhere.

 

THE MAN NUDGES HIS HORSE TO CHARGE HER. SHE DUCKS OUT OF THE WAY, AND GRABS THE MAN BY HIS ARMOR, HAULING HIM OFF AND ONTO THE GROUND.

 

HE HITS THE GROUND WITH A THUMP AND GRUNT. 

 

SOLDIER #1

Son of a -

 

XENA HOPS ON TOP OF HIM, AND GRABS TWO FISTFULLS OF ARMOR. SHE LIFTS HIM UP, AND SLAMS HIM BACK DOWN.

 

HE GRABS FOR HER.

 

SHE PUNCHES HIM IN THE FACE, AND HE JOINS HIS COMRADES IN UNCONSCIOUSNESS. SHE PULLS OUT A DAGGER, AND HOLDS IT AGAINST HIS NECK. HE IS COMPLETELY STILL.

 

WITH A SHAKE OF HER HEAD, SHE SHEATHS THE DAGGER, AND STANDS UP.

 

SHE DRAGS THE MAN TO ONE OF THE TREES. SHE REMOVES THE BRIDLE FROM ONE OF THE HORSES, AND USES THAT TO TIE THE MAN’S ARMS AROUND THE BACK OF THE TREE.

 

SHE WALKS OVER TO ONE OF THE OTHER MEN.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GABRIELLE AND LILA’S ROOM - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE IS LAYING ON HER BACK ON THE FLOOR OF HER BEDROOM. HER UNOPENED SCROLL CASE IS RESTING ON HER STOMACH.

 

THE DOOR TO HER ROOM OPENS, AND LILA WALKS IN LOOKING AROUND.

 

LILA

Gabrielle!

 

GABRIELLE LIFTS UP A HAND OFF THE GROUND.

 

GABRIELLE

Present.

 

LILA WALKS PAST HER, AND SITS ON THE STOOL NEARBY.

 

LILA

You won’t believe what’s going

On!

 

GABRIELLE

Can’t be anything too crazy around

these parts.

 

LILA

Oh, do hush.

 

GABRIELLE

What is it, Lila?

 

LILA

There was some commotion down by

the road. Turns out it was some

refugees from a village completely

destroyed by a warlord!

 

GABRIELLE’S EYES GO ROUND, AND HER HEAD TURNS TOWARD LILA.

 

GABRIELLE

I don’t believe that.

 

LILA

It’s true! They just sent off

some soldiers to go check it out.

GABRIELLE

Wow.

 

LILA

Rumor is that it’s Xena.

 

GABRIELLE SITS UP STRAIGHT.

 

GABRIELLE

The Warrior Princess?!

 

LILA

That’s what I heard.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh my gods. I wonder if we’ll 

see her.

 

LILA

I do hope not. 

 

GABRIELLE GRABS THE SCROLL CASE THAT FELL ON THE GROUND, AND STARES AT IT.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

 

EXT. AMPHIPOLIS WOODS - NIGHT (12 YEARS AGO)

 

TORIS’ FRIENDS ARE SITTING ON LOGS ON THE GROUND. A SMALL FIRE IS GOING IN THE CENTER OF THEM. 

 

MAN #1

Did you see what she did with that

damn stick against that tree?

 

MAN #2

Everyone saw it.

 

MAN #3

She may be ready and able, but

I’m not.

 

MAN #2

Is anyone besides her?

 

MAN #4

I’ve been thinking.

 

MAN #1

That’s dangerous.

 

MAN #4

What if Toris is wrong?

 

MAN #3

He’s not. Cortese is a murderer.

 

MAN #4

Nah, not about that. About her.

 

MAN #1

Let’s wait and see what he has to

say tonight.

 

MAN #2

Where is he?

 

A SOUND MAKES THEM LOOK OVER TO ONE SIDE OF THE FIRE.

 

TORIS COMES WALKING OUT OF THE TREELINE.

 

HE PLOPS DOWN ONTO A LOG WITH A GRUNT.

 

MAN #3

Something up?

 

TORIS

They set up a new set of guard

rotations. 

 

MAN #1

Expecting them soon then, huh?

 

TORIS

If we’re going to think of 

something, we need to do it now.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

EXT. BEND IN ROAD OUTSIDE POTEIDAIA - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

XENA IS KNEELING BEHIND A TREE, TYING ONE OF THE SOLDIERS WITH THE BRIDLE. SHE COMES AROUND TO THE FRONT, AND LOOKS AT HIM. HE IS UNCONSCIOUS WITH A CLOTH TIED INTO AND AROUND HIS MOUTH. TIED TO THE TREES NEXT TO HIM, THE OTHER FOUR SOLDIERS ARE IN THE SAME POSITION.

 

XENA STANDS THERE, LOOKING AT THEM.

 

XENA

Clean and fast.

 

XENA TURNS AROUND, AND BEGINS WALKING TOWARD ARGO.

 

SHE SUDDENLY STOPS, AND HER BODY GOES STIFF.

 

XENA

Now you decide to show up?

 

SHE TURNS AROUND, AND, IN A BLUE FLASH, ARES POPS UP. HIS HAIR IS AS DARK AS XENA’S, AND HE’S WEARING LEATHER PANTS WITH A VEST. THE SWORD OF WAR IS IN THE SHEATH AT HIS WAIST.

 

HE TAKES A FEW STEPS TOWARDS XENA, AND STOPS WHEN SHE CROSSES HER ARMS, AND GIVES HIM A COLD LOOK.

 

HE CROSSES HIS ARMS AS WELL, AND LOOKS AT HER.

 

What do you want? I don’t have

time for you anymore, Ares.

 

ARES

C’mon, Xena. Admit you’re happy

to see me. 

 

XENA

Goodbye, Ares.

 

ARES

Aww, you used to be so much more

fun, Xena. 

 

XENA TURNS TO WALK AWAY.

 

You haven’t even heard my offer!

 

XENA CONTINUES TO WALK.

 

I should have known you were

getting weak. Leaving these

men alive like this. 

 

XENA STOPS WALKING.

 

ARES SMIRKS.

 

FADE OUT


End file.
